Nothing Interferes With Love
by snowangel973
Summary: When war breaks out between the people of the castle and Notherners, Septimus and his friends live through very difficult times. War causes horrors, deaths, changes and bad conditions in general. But none of these can ever affect love...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything apart from people or places that you won't recognise.**

**AN:**** Hello! Firstly, I want to say that just because I am writing that doesn't mean I have stopped writing my other fic, 'Life Is Unfair Or Is It." I am just having a little trouble concentrating on it right now. This is an idea I have had for at least a year or so… Some of the pairings have been inspired to me by Camilla Richard; I hope you don't mind that I am doing that! In theory, this should have action and I shall try not to make it too mushy… This chapter has to be a little though because I am setting things up. =S **

**Also, I am dedicating this to two people. Camilla Richard who, not only inspired this story but showed me how wonderful fanfiction could be and Artemisia Thrip who really had me hooked with her amazing story and helps me catch the school bus every morning! :P**

**I really hope that someday, I can write as well as you guys do! Well, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

The sky was bluer than it had been this year and the sun was giving a twinkle to the colourful and sparkly party banners. People were everywhere. Dancing and swaying to the music, gossiping in bunches near the trees, buying food in the shops and stalls, taking walks with their sweethearts… There was not one person at the outdoor carnival that would have a decent reason to be unhappy.

Jenna Heap, the princess and soon-to-be queen of the castle, was sitting on a bench under the refreshing coolness of a widely open tent and talking animatedly to her best friend, Isadora Delmor. Izzie was her childhood friend since pre-school and the two girls shared a bond that nothing could ever replace.

They were having a heated discussion over something – or more exactly someone – who had been troubling Jenna for quite a while.

"Honestly Jen! I really think you should do something!"

"Like what? And besides, it's up to the boy to make the first move!"

"Oh for Heaven's sake Jenna! You know he's far too much of a gentleman to do that!" insisted Isadora.

"What does being a gentleman have to do with anything?" countered her friend indignantly.

"Well, he won't dare say much because you're the future queen and it wouldn't be fitting!"

There was a teasing touch to the last four words and Jenna had to smile. She knew Izzie felt strongly about stereotypes and, considering there wasn't much the girl felt strongly about, Jenna was glad to see her 'toughening up'.

"Gosh! Firstly, I won't be the queen until I'm seventeen which is in two years and secondly, since when do I care about _what is fitting_?!"

"Ha-ha you might not but others will!" laughed Isadora, pulling back a loose strand of her curly brown hair, tied up in a bushy braid.

"Pffff well they can care all they want but I'm the queen and I'll decide who I love!"

At that, Izzie gave her best friend an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder and the pair strolled over to the refreshments table.

Meanwhile, two other boys were having a conversation along the same lines.

"God Beetle, just ask her, you have nothing to loose!"

"Yes I do! She might say no!"

"Well why would she?"

"Sep, she's the princess!"

"Yes and she's the future queen of the castle Beetle. We already established that! Come on! In the worst-case scenario, she politely refuses. I know Jenna, she won't be mean to you!"

"But, if she does say know, what will I do?"

"Well at least you'll know!"

"Don't you see Sep? I'm better off not knowing! At least, I can still hope."

"Oh Beetle, you're being ridiculous. Hey look! There they are!" Septimus Heap exclaimed, pointing in a direction his best mate, Beetle, couldn't see.

"Where?"

"Over there. Next to the refreshment table."

The two boys ambled over to the same table Jenna and Izzie were pouring apple juice in big glasses.

"Hey you guys!" greeted Septimus brightly.

The princess looked up from her task and, noticing who it was, she cried in glee.

"Oh Sep!" she yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. "I haven't seen you in ages! How are y—oh hi Beetle!" added Jenna, catching sight of the boy behind her brother, who was grinning shyly at her.

Isadora, who had just finished helping a little girl cut herself a slice of cake, smiled at the two arrivals.

"Hello Sep, Beetle, how are you?"

"Oh I'm good," answered Septimus. "What are you girls doing?"

"Pffff…Not much really…Just enjoying summer and things…" replied Izzie. Both were attempting to spare their respective best friends an awkward conversation with their crush by making small talk.

Suddenly, Beetle decided to be brave. "Um Jenna, can – can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, trying unsuccessfully not to blush.

"Oh sure," she agreed, following him along the path leading to the forest.

After a few minutes of walking in reflective silence, the young scribe cleared his throat to break the ice.

"Look…Jenna, I'm sorry if this sounds sudden but I just want to tell you how much I care about you. I mean, for the past four years or so, you've been a really good friend to me…sometimes even more than that. Jenna I—I, well I really don't know how to say this but I—" Beetle was struggling by then, he couldn't say it. So, praying his cheeks weren't as scarlet as they were hot, he went for an alternative.

"I wonder if you would meet me sometime, just the two of us…wherever you want…whenever you want…"

Jenna felt as if her heart would explode any second. She had been head-over-heels for Beetle for at least a year and he said he loved her and was asking her out – or was he?

"You mean … like a date?" she breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

"Err well…yes…well, of course, only if you want it to be." The boy felt his heart sinking and cursed himself for being so disappointed. It was obvious from the princess's stunned expression that she was about to say no but he should have anticipated that instead of hoping otherwise.

Jenna realised she was daydreaming and pulled her mind out of its reverie.

"Oh Beetle of course I want it to be! What day would be convenient to you?"

"Huh! You really would?" he stammered. "Well, maybe tomorrow evening would be fine?"

"Yes, that seems nice," confirmed the girl, slipping her hand into Beetle's strong one. She sighed happily and leaned her head on his shoulder. They had reached the forest and all was calm except for a few birds chirping merrily.

Beetle found himself gazing into Jenna's beautiful eyes and, all of a sudden, as violet met brown, there was a spark of love, a multitude of feelings that were transmitted through that contact and both understood that no matter the path that lay in front of them – and it was to be a rocky one – they would always have each other.

Trusting his instinct, the scribe swiftly closed the distance between their faces and kissed Jenna full on the mouth, enjoying for the first time – though most certainly not the last – the sweet taste of her lips. Soon the two shadows stretched on the twig-covered ground merged together as the princess and her boyfriend enveloped in a tight embrace.

While all this was happening, there was another couple who were busy discussing their relationship under the summer sun.

Snorri Snorrelson loved the feeling of the cool water on her legs which were dangling in the lake but even more, she loved the way Nicko – sitting next to her – inadvertently brushed his hand against her thigh for the second time. There was something about the timbre of his voice that was so entrancing that she found herself drawn to his every word. He stopped talking about the different types of boats that could come in the port at different times and examined her face for an instant. Feeling her heart race at the sight of his bright green eyes, Snorri opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"Snorri," She smiled loving how her name sounded in his enchanting tone. "How long are you going to stay here?"

"I don't really know yet. I'm definitely not going back to my mother though!"

"Snorri, I want you to stay with me. You've changed my life and I cannot imagine how empty it will be if you leave. Listen, I—I know I should not be telling you like this but I don't see the point in making a huge speech to say what I could in three words." He paused to fish a flower floating on the river which he tucked behind her ear.

"Snorri, I love you. I love you and I want to remain with you for ever. If you go, then I shall go with you. Please understand, I—"

The young girl put a finger to Nicko's lips to silence him and, without another word; she bent down and kissed him. After what seemed like an eternity later, they broke apart slightly panting for breath and the boy asked:

"So are you staying with me?"

"Always and forever!" she replied, leaning in to kiss him again.

Back at the food stalls, Septimus and Isadora were talking politely to one another. Izzie was a very amiable person and always courteous. In fact, when he had first met her, the apprentice had thought she lacked in personality and liveliness. But he had learnt that it was her terrible shyness that made her keep a distance and as she grew closer to people, she became a wonderful person to spend time with. Or at least, she was in Septimus' opinion.

"So," questioned Izzie, "How are your magyk skills improving?"

"Oh well, it's going okay…"

"Are you becoming our future extraordinary wizard?" joked the young girl, her hazel eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Haaah well I wouldn't go that far but yea, I'm enjoying it a lot. Marcia's a really good teacher."

"Yes, she looks like a really nice person too."

"Hey that's funny; you're the only person who I've heard thinks that. I mean, don't get me wrong I love Marcia but loads of people seem to believe she's…"

"Grumpy?" finished Isadora. "Yes I've heard stories about that, but none which agree with what I feel."

"What you feel? I had no idea you knew Marcia so well!"

"Oh I don't really but she's never given me any reason to believe that she's not nice so I suppose she must be," she replied airily.

Septimus tried not to show his surprise. He had always heard about Izzie's tendency of seeing the good in everybody and of, most importantly, not accepting the bad but that was just too naïve. He was very fond of his tutor but he also knew she was bad-tempered and, soon, Isadora would be trying to persuade everybody that DomDaniel had a heart.

As she stood there, the sun giving various high-lights to her brown curls, the boy could not help noticing how lovely she looked. Her features were not particularly good-looking, despite being quite unique, but it was the rays of kindness, emanating from her slim form that composed her beauty. It was the trust in her eyes, the love and care written in her smile that made her so special.

Abruptly, Septimus shook himself mentally; why was he having these thoughts? Izzie was his friend, practically his sister's twin and he knew his brothers had grown up with her, seeing her all the time when she came to their home to see Jenna, or when they went to pick Jen up from hers. Yet, he had been in the young army the whole time.

"Well, speaking of the devil," commented Isadora out of the blue. Puzzled, Septimus turned and saw Marcia coming up towards them, purple robes streaming behind her.

"Hello Septimus, Isadora," she said, smiling at them.

"Hi Marcia."

"Hello Madam Marcia." Responded Izzie cordially, trying to fight the shyness such an imposing person rose in her. The latter's apprentice felt butterflies in his stomach at the difference with which she reacted to 'strangers' than to him.

"Septimus, do you know if there's anything _eatable _in this place?" demanded the extraordinary wizard. The boy had to suppress a chuckle. It was just like mentor not to find anything to her liking in a selection of about fifty different food stalls.

"Well, there's some pretty good ice cream by the lake…" offered Isadora.

"Oh well thank you, I'll give it a try…"

On those words, Marcia Overstrand turned and walked off. She had almost reached the water fountain when something shiny caught her eye. She kneeled to get a closer look and saw a smooth black stone with polished edge. A glint of the sun had reflected on it, therefore making it shiny. The wizard shrugged and decided to keep the stone in her pocket, in case of a later use. She continued until the ice cream shop where she got a carton of strawberry sorbet. Marcia went back in the same direction she had come while scooping ice cream absentmindedly in her mouth with the dark green plastic spoon given to her. She was not the only one lost in her thought and walking across the way and someone bumped into her, falling nest to her and getting splashed in red paste.

"For heaven's sake, can't you watch where you are going?!" snapped Marcia, who luckily had not been touched by the ice cream she was carrying. The same could not be said for the person lying next to her and he was trying to wipe it all out of his eyes.

"I apologise Madam!" he responded, politely, in a very strange accent. "I was not looking where I was going and I accidentally crashed into you! I am terribly sorry!"

"Well yes, you should be!" began the wizard before gasping in surprise. "Marcellus Pye!" she exclaimed.

"Yes it is me," he said, standing and offering his hand to help her up.

Marcia was meaning to say that she most certainly did not need his help to get up and that he had quite a nerve to act all refined when he had just wasted her whole carton of ice cream – she did not consider the fact that she was as responsible as him for what had happened and that at least, she was not the one trying to get sugar out of her hair – but that was not what came out.

"Thank you." She surprised herself by saying, before using his arm to hoist herself off the ground.

"You are welcome," answered Marcellus. "Well I must be off. Hopefully I shall see you soon!" realising what he had just said he blushed. "I mean, I am terribly sorry for knocking you over. Hopefully, you can forgive me."

"Humph..." was Marcia's only reaction.

At that, both walked off in opposite directions, the sun finally setting on that joyful day and making the sky burst with colours.

**AN: ****I know that, in the book, Beetle has black eyes but I thought brown eyes would sound better in the story. If anybody minds, I'll change it! Please read and review. If there are mistakes or improvements to be made, please tell me! I want to get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Um this is not very long I'm sorry. This is a little boring, once again but I swear it should get better soon! Thank you to all those who reviewed. Thanks to Izanami' for being my first reviewer!**

Chapter 2

Marcia Overstrand was quite upset. She could not shake thoughts of Marcellus out of her mind. Since she had bumped into him the day before, his smile, his eyes, his strong hands and funny accent had haunted her dreams and had kept flashing in front of her eyes all through breakfast.

Marcia was sure that she hated the man; he had, after all captured her apprentice. Plus, he had crashed into her and made her fall over! She had been ready to throw a load of angry insults at him but she hadn't been able to. He had looked so sincere when he said he was sorry.

Marcia shook her head, frustrated. What was wrong with her?! That dreadful alchemist was not worth thinking about! Unexpectedly, the wizard found an idea forming in her brain. She would visit Marcellus, assure herself there was nothing worthwhile about him and everything would be fine! The problem was, she couldn't just drop in and say hi! She needed an excuse to see him. Just then, Marcia remembered the stone she had picked up at the carnival and smiled. She had known that stone would prove useful! She had just walked out on the landing when she realised the big flaw in her plan. Marcellus Pye was probably not stupid. In fact he was said to be a very clever man. Surely, he would wonder why on earth the extraordinary wizard had come all the way to his house to deliver a stone when she could have sent anyone to do the job for her. Maybe, he would guess why she had come! The man was certainly conceited enough to believe something like that! Thinking of Marcellus Pye, reading her like an open book mortified Marcia and she resolved to come up with another plan.

Perhaps, she could ask Septimus! Why yes, that was it! The woman knew Septimus was fond of Marcellus and a little fresh air could do him no bad. Additionally, he would not pester her with questions for half an hour about what was so important about a stone like an ordinary wizard would.

"Septimus?" called Marcia. At the lack of answer, she sighed, walked over to his room and knocked.

"Come in," invited her apprentice. She did and found him lying on his bed, gazing at an old book. _Of course, _thought Marcia fondly. He had just finished cleaning the library and had obviously chosen a book that had caught his eye. Seeing him so fascinated made he feel a little guilty to be disturbing him but this was important.

"Septimus, I would like you to deliver something for me please," requested Marcia.

"Oh okay, to who?" answered the boy, putting his book down regretfully.

"Marcellus Pye," she admitted.

"Marcellus Pye!" exclaimed Septimus. "But I thought you couldn't stand him! What do you want me to give him?"

Marcia was beginning to wonder whether she should take the 'wouldn't pester her with questions' part back.

"There is no need to use past tense on this Septimus; I still cannot stand that ghastly Marcellus Pye. But I found an interesting stone yesterday which I am very curious about and I would like him to analyse it for me."

"Um…okay…" accepted Septimus doubtfully standing up. He did not seem to believe his mentor was telling the truth but did not contradict anything and took the stone Marcia handed him. Her grateful smile persuaded him that there was more to this whole thing than a stone and he remained thoughtful while descending the enchanted stairs. He was jerked out of his reflections when the stairs stopped much earlier than they should have. This could only mean one thing; someone else was getting on. Sure enough a girl moved carefully on the step below Sep.

"Izzie!"

"Oh hi Sep."

"What are doing there?" asked Septimus.

"Where? At the wizard tower? I live here!"

"Y—you do?"

"Yea, my father's an ordinary wizard," declared the girl.

"Oh my goodness. You mean to say that we've been neighbours all this time and I never noticed?!"

"Obviously," she laughed.

"So um…where are you going?"

"Err well I have a Quijam lesson right now."

"Wait Quijam; isn't that the thing that Master Yu does?"

"Yes! I'm apprenticed to him!

"You are?"

"Mmhmm."

"So…It works with emotions right? It's like Magyk but it uses a different…fuel."

"That's right. You power your energy with your emotions. But it doesn't use charms and spells. It's mostly energy that you can mould to do stuff. Occasionally you use a chant."

"Wow, that sounds…complicated…" murmured Septimus. He couldn't believe there was so much he did not know about Izzie. He had never asked her about herself. He hoped she didn't think he was self-centred.

"So where are _you _going?" enquired Isadora chirpily as they walked out of the tower.

"I'm delivering something for Marcia."

"Oh well ok," she moved down the left and waved at him. "Bye," she called.

"Bye," he replied softly as he watched her moving away, a lone figure in the morning sun.

Jenna was taking a promenade around the castle, feeling happier than she had in days. She still couldn't believe Beetle loved her. He had always been her impossible dream and she had loved him with a passion that she had never dared to hope he might return. She knew it must be difficult to court the princess and Beetle, who had always been a shy and discreet boy, was going to expose himself to the public eye. His 'sacrifice' made Jenna care for him all the more; although they had decided to keep their relationship secret for now – except of course from close friends like Izzie and Sep.

A slight breeze began to lift a few stray leaves and to make the princess's hair dance. She looked quite beautiful with her violet eyes twinkling merrily and her dark locks flying behind her. Any stranger who would have walked by and seen her skipping like this would not have seen the princess of the castle, or the baby whose mother had died. They would have seen a blissful girl; one visibly in love and full of spirit, quite perfect to rule and care for her people. Her joy was contagious and made all that pass her go on with a spring in their step. All but one.

"Well aren't you looking bouncy today your highness," mocked an unpleasant voice.

Jenna turned to find herself face-to-face with Merrin Meredith, someone who she had no desire to see.

"Merrin Meredith!" she cried, shocked.

"Glad to see you remember my name," he sneered.

The princess frowned. She had only just recalled that this boy had refused to accept his identity and had desperately tried to prove that he was Septimus Heap.

"Oh so you've finally decided to call yourself that. Well, that's good. So what are you doing with your life nowadays?"

If she had been in a normal state of mind, Jenna would not have been as open and casual with the boy who had tried to kill her brother but she was blinded by her happiness and was not in the mood for arguing.

"Don't act as if you're happy to see me. I know you're not. This whole castle has been horrible to me. Since I was born I have been called stupid and ugly and rejected. There is nobody with a heart in this place but fear not, they shall pay. You all will, no one upsets me and gets away with it. First off will go all the people who have insulted me; your brother is in that category. I seem to recollect that he called me a pig a few years ago."

"He was only trying to protect me!"

"Whatever. Then I shall get rid of those who have given me a hard time. Like your dreadful aunt, forcing innocent children to eat her unbearable cabbage sandwiches! And as for that awful Marcia Overstrand, well if it weren't for her, I would at least be apprenticed to somebody, annoying as he may have been."

Jenna was slowly being dragged out of her daze.

"Merrin, you're crazy. If you're going to be that way, you can leave my castle!"

"See, I am telling you I am planning an attack and you are not taking me seriously! I must put a change to that. Trust me _queenling_, never again will you doubt my word."

This was Merrin's last sentence and he had intended to dramatise it but he had kicked his foot rather hard on the first word and had said the rest trying not to wince in pain. He turned in a huff and limped down the street, as menacingly as he could. His monologue left the princess feeling empty. She had not been called queenling for a while and the term did not leave her with pleasant memories.

Meanwhile, Nicko was sitting in Jannit Marteen's boatyard by the deck and watching the sea thoughtfully. He too was happy that Snorri had chosen to remain with him yet he also knew it meant she had to stay away from home. Even though she had no desire to go back, she also had a love for travelling which she would have to forget. Nicko did not want Snorri to be unhappy and he wondered if perhaps they should go for a bit of a trip together. He stood up to go find her but something stopped him. There, in the distance, a boat was coming his way. Its large shape was a proof that it came from far away and, as this was a refreshing chance from the usual fishing dinghies, Nicko opted to stay and watch.

A few minutes later, the boat arrived at shore and three men climbed out. They had pale skin, washed out eyes and long blond hair, tied back in sailor plaits. They were speaking a foreign language that sounded familiar to Nicko. With a flash, he understood that they were Northerners. Puzzled, he walked up to them and asked:

"Can I help you?"

"We are looking for the princess," answered one of the men. He had a thick voice which slurred 'r's.

"Why?"

"We have an important message to deliver!"

"Err, okay…Well I guess you can find her in the castle.

"Thank you," finished the man dryly before ambling away, followed by his two companions. Nicko watched them go with a feeling of dread which he couldn't really explain. He suddenly remembered he had wanted to talk to Snorri and went off to search for her.

Marcellus Pye walked into his study and sighed contentedly. He did not know why hearing from Marcia made him feel so gleeful but it did. She was, he had to admit, quite a unique woman. He sat down at his table, turned his strong lights on and bent over to examine the stone. He suddenly gasped and took out a magnifying glass out of his pocket. He brandished it over the mineral and swore under his breath. With a jolt, he stood up and hastily run out of his front door. There was a visit to be paid to Madam Marcia immediately.

**AN: ****Ok, I'm sorry this is quite short but I just came back from the gym and I am exhausted!! I will try to add more soon! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jenna was sitting in the throne room and listening attentively to the Northern messenger.

"You see princess, I was sent here by order of my king, King Oscar who would like to recuperate something of our nation's belonging."

"Why, what would that be?"

"Your land."

"I'm sorry?" spluttered Jenna, staring wide-eyes at the pale man.

"Your land was originally ours a long time ago, when your ancestors were nothing but poor nomads who could do nothing but play flute. However, they came begging to us for a small piece of our kingdom, one that they could build houses and lives on. After a bit, it was given to you but, not without a condition. The people of the castle were to accept a complete Northern nationality and all children born from you had to be either knights for our royal forces or maids, for our beautiful palaces. This worked fine for about thirty years until the queen back at that time, queen Celine, decided to break our deal and to rebel against us. Unfortunately she hit us at a time when we were particularly weak and had not too much of a hard time beating us. But now, King Oscar has rightly declared that we reclaim our land or your services; whichever you are prepared to give us."

The princess just sat there, stunned beyond words for a few seconds. Was this man serious? Was he really planning to take their land? Why do that when their castle was barely a thousandth of their country. Then, Jenna felt a strong sense of anger overwhelm her. How dare he? Just come up to her palace and act as if the whole place was his. Jenna was feeling more confident than usual after Beetle's declaration and she resolved that the King Oscar was nobody she couldn't deal with.

"This is nonsense!" was all she chose to respond before calling a messenger.

"Go get me Madam Marcia please!" she commanded urgently.

Marcellus Pye was standing right in front of Marcia's purple doors and trying to fight his anxiousness. He could not understand why she was making feel this way but there was nothing he wouldn't do to help her. And he was about to give her some pretty bad news. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the wood.

"Come in," she muttered.

Marcellus opened the door and stepped in cautiously. Marcia was sitting on her sofa, sorting through a pack of different charms. She looked up at the alchemist and he was sure he saw something unusual flash through her face before being studiously wiped away.

"Mr Pye," said the extraordinary wizard by way of greeting in the coldest tone she could muster. "What brings you here?" she asked, trying to stop her heart from fluttering.

"Ah Madam Marcia. I am coming about the stone you sent to me the other day."

"The stone? What stone?" puzzled Marcia, pretending that she had no idea what he was talking about when she had actually been wondering all night long whether he would care enough to deal with the stone soon.

"Um, well you know, the stone you sent your apprentice to give me," ventured Marcellus, his heart sinking at her obvious disinterest. He was afraid it might change when she found out what he was about to tell her.

"Oh _that_ stone," replied the wizard disdainfully. "What about it?"

"Erm well…Madam Marcia, I think you should sit down for this."

"For heaven's sake, what is it?!"

"Let me explain," the alchemist cleared his throat. "Have you ever heard of a **Magykal Rocke**?"

"Yes actually, I have. But aren't they meant to be purple?" asked Marcia.

"Well yes they are a dark purple with shades of indigo and mauve. They are used greatly especially when there is a conjunction of the plan—"

"The stone I picked up was black," cut Marcia irritably.

"Ah, Madam Marcia, that is the whole heart of the problem. Do you know what a Magykal Rocke is?"

"Ummm… It is a err… symbol of Magyk..." risked the women questioningly.

"That is correct. But do you know what makes it purple?"

"Mr. Pye. I do not know. I have absolutely no time to waste on your alchemy cr—" Marcia caught herself just in time and sighed. "But please, do tell me."

Marcellus sat up a little.

"Well you see, a Magykal Rocke is not only a symbol, but a source of Magyk. It was, in fact, the product of an agreement formed a long time ago between alchemists and wizards. You see, it is a stone holding many marvels of alchemy. On top of that, it also stores Magyk. This is what gives it its violet colour. However, this stone has lost its colour. At first, I guessed this had been caused in a break between what they call the Alchemagyk truce. Yet, upon checking, I saw that the alchemy properties of that rock still remain. There is only one conclusion left to be made; no Magyk. No Magyk to be stored, no Magyk in the air, no Magyk."

There was a silence while Marcia let the words sink in and suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe all that nonsense Mr Pye!" she exclaimed incredulously.

Marcellus looked a little hurt and he spoke defiantly.

"Try it then. Do a simple spell and see what happens."

The extraordinary wizard stood up confidently and pointed at the stack of charms that had fallen to the floor.

"**Pick up and put away**," she chanted.

Nothing occurred. The charms stayed right where they were and Marcia felt no tingle, no usual feeling of power and energy. In dismay, she tried again and again, until giving up; she sank back onto the couch.

"Oh my goodness. Marcellus! How is that possible?" she lamented, forgetting in her despair how she disliked the man.

"I am afraid that I have not the slightest clue." He answered sorrowfully.

Just then, a messenger walked into the ajar doors. Marcia was about to go on a tirade when she noticed how out of breath the boy was, meaning he must have run all the way, as for an emergency.

"What?" she snapped.

"Madam Marcia, Princess Jenna needs you. Now!"

Meanwhile, Nicko Heap was wondering around the boatyard searching for Snorri and attempting in vain to clear his minds from endless questions. Who were the Northerners he had seen earlier on that morning? What were they doing? What did they want? They had seemed so dry, so careless; inhuman almost. The boy knew that people from the north were said to be quite reserved and discreet but this was frightening. His darling Snorri was not like that. She could show emotion. When she spoke, her intonation changed and she smiled a lot.

Out of the blue, Nicko felt himself freeze in horror. A scream of shock and fear had just shattered his peace. Not only that but he would recognise the voice of the person who had emit it anywhere. It belonged to his beloved Snorri.

Fighting panic, he ran in the direction of the sound, not daring to imagine what he would find. Finally, he came to a small wooden shed by the seashore. He pressed his body to the wall and peered in through the door. Sure enough, a blonde girl was stamping her feet angrily. Nicko felt relief flood across his stomach; there was nothing physically wrong with Snorri. However, she did seem quite upset. She was deliberating with another pale man; one of the ones who had come with the messenger.

"You are crazy! I don't care what mother says! I will not go back!" she yelled.

"Snorri you don't understand. This is not a choice for you to make. You are a Northerner. Your father was a Northern trader. Your blood is of our land."

"Uncle Frank," said the girl gently. "My place is here."

The man sighed heavily.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you this…There is going to be a war. You see, King Oscar knew perfectly well that the idiotic princess here would refuse his offer. We should attack in a month at the most. This is why Alfrun, my dear sister, wants you home."

"I don't give a damn what she says, uncle!"

"You might not my dear but she is your mother."

"So what? What does it change to me that there is a war? I like it here. I like the people here. I promised I wouldn't leave. So there!" As she spoke those words, Snorri's eyes flamed with passion, something that Frank did not miss.

"There is a boy is there not?"

"What if there is? I love him Frank! You have no idea how much! I belong here and I don't care if there is a war. If needed, I will fight along the people of the castle."

The man's features contorted in anger and he clenched his fist.

"Snorri Snorrelson, you listen to me! If you were not my sister's daughter, I would shoot you right now for the treacherous phrases you just spoke! How dare you forget your nationality, your loyalty to your king for some random gypsy you got a frenzy for?!"

"First of all, Nicko is not a gypsy. King Oscar has never been my King. I think he is more of a savage than a King and I know you agree with me. I heard you talk about it with mother when I was a child. Besides, you are all loosing your time. You will never beat the people of the castle. They have skilled swordsman, strong fighters and most importantly, they have Magyk. But you know all that!"

"Ah my dear. They have a not a single skill that we have not. We have a thousand times more soldiers than they do and as for their Magyk, it was taken away."

"What! How was their Magyk taken away?"

"I cannot tell you. You would tell them, something that cannot be allowed. Now Snorri, think, _think_! Come home with me to your mother. She loves you so!"

"She does not love me! I don't love her either. I hate her. In fact, I hate you all! Why can't humans get along? Why are you going to ruin everything, kill so many, destroy so much for power? I hate King Oscar! I hate him and I hate you! Now go! I never want to see you again!" Snorri was standing, shoulder shaking with fury.

The man was incredibly calm for the words she had just spoken.

"Very well then, have it your way. You inherited your father's stubbornness. I always told Alfrun he was a waste of space. You still should reflect on what I am about to tell you. You may have fallen in love. You may like where you are. You may like your situation now. But trust me; nothing is worth giving away for your home, for your land. Your mother will not be alive forever. You may not get along with her but be sure that, when she will be gone, you suddenly will remember how much you loved her and regret that rash decision. When we will have won and you will be hung for treason, you will wish you had never opposed us. Be well Snorri Snorrelson."

On those words, he turned and walked away, not even noticing Nicko, ears buzzing from all he had heard.

Snorri collapsed to the wooden floor, sobbing helplessly. Without a second thought, Nicko rushed in and put his arm around her.

"Snorri! Snorri! I heard everything! I—oh I cannot believe you love me so! I—Oh never mind whatever war there may be. I shall always remain with you I promised."

"Nicko!" she chocked out. "My mother. I do love her. But I cannot go back. Never. I belong here. Do you think me a monster?"

"You, a monster? Of course not! Listen, I know this is not the moment but, don't you think we ought to tell someone about the war?"

"Oh Nicko! I couldn't. I am sorry; I just can't betray my people like that. And Uncle Frank, I know he probably seemed harsh, but he is a truly good man! I mean, he will have come all the way from the North to get me because my mother sent him."

"Yes, I understand, don't worry; your secret is safe with me!"

Septimus Heap was walking down wizard way, thinking about Isadora. Marcia had left in an emergency earlier on and he had opted for a walk around. Lost in thought, he was not paying much attention to where he was going and he turned into a gloomy path on his right.

He walked calmly, enjoying the silence and tranquillity of the deserted area. Which was, unfortunately to be broken.

Merrin Meredith jumped out of a garbage collection he had hidden behind and smiled nastily at Septimus.

"Hello you. Took your time didn't you. We have some business to sort through."

"What business? How did you know I would come here?"

"Oh well aren't we just the little wizard! I put a dark spell to lure you in. I didn't expect it to be that easy. And they call you talented?!"

Septimus cursed to himself. How could he have been so inattentive?!

"To answer your first question simply, I basically want my name back," he continued. "But there's one obstacle to that achievement: you. So we'll get rid of you, nice and quietly."

Merrin took out a shiny dagger and Septimus stretched his hand for a thunderflash. But none came. In surprise, he only had time to block his opponent's arm as he was about to slice his neck.

"Having problem with your Magyk little wizard?" sneered the boy.

"What did you do to me?" cried Septimus, desperately trying to push his hand away.

"Me? Oh I didn't do anything. Blame that on your pathetic tutor who can't even teach you how to defend yourself. Oh wait you might have difficulties protesting since you'll be dead. Well, don't worry, she'll meet you soon enough. Dealing with her shouldn't be much harder than dealing with you. And the princess can also join the party. She's third on my list."

The apprentice wizard felt sick. There was something badly wrong with his Magyk and Merrin was much stronger than him. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Septimus had wondered many times what it would feel like to die. He had always imagined that it would be with people he cared about. Perhaps Jenna, Nicko, Marcia…He wished for a hero's death too. Being stabbed by a revenge-thirsty kid in a murky alley was hardly his vision of heroic.

Suddenly, a stream of rainbow-coloured light flew straight into Merrin, knocking him unconscious. Izzie ran into the street, panting for breath.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Am I too late? Sep answer me please," she begged, her eyes full of concern.

"Oh I'm fi—Argh!" yelled Septimus.

"What is it?!"

"He's awake!"

"Oh yeah, that's normal. He can't move though," exclaimed Isadora.

"Cool is that Quijam?"

"Yeah it is," she smiled.

Merrin interrupted the conversation.

"You horrid girl! How dare you. Everything was going perfectly according to plan until you popped up. I swear I will kill you too. I will kill everybody! I—"

The two people had already walked off.

"Let's go to the palace. I need to tell Marcia about all this," offered Septimus.

"Yeah good idea. Then we can also send a guard for Merrin."

"Oh Izzie, by the way…Thanks." Septimus blushed. "If it weren't for you, I would probably be dead by now…"

"Hey you're welcome. Gosh when I felt what was happening, I was so worried!" she confessed. Then following an instinct, she slipped her hand in his. Septimus hardly dared to move, scared that she would pull her fingers away and end his blissful moment.

Yet, it was all too beautiful to last…

**AN:**** Ok I promise I'll try to update soon! Please read and review! And if something's wrong, do not hesitate to tell me please! Oh and btw I don't know if we need a disclaimer every chapter but if we do well none of this is mine except things you won't recognise. =S**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marcia stormed into the throne room followed by a panting messenger. She had spent the last few minutes jogging while the man explained the situation and, when she had realised what Jenna had done in sending the Northerner away disrespectfully, she had picked up a sprint. Much to her dismay, no blond traveller was present. Only Jenna sitting in her chair, two guards at the door and, to her great relief, Alther were there.

"Jenna," she yelled, "Jenna, where is that Northern man?"

"Oh he just left. Marcia, he wanted our land. He had the nerve to walk in and ask for it as if it was normal! Can you believe it?"

"Indeed I can princess. And from what I heard, you have much to learn about diplomacy."

"What do you mean?" inquired Jenna, hurt. "We can resist can't we? We'll just put up a spell!"

Marcia shook her head.

"We have no Magyk," she began and, ignoring the gasps that her last statement had provoked in her small audience, she continued. "Now the Northerners want our land. The first possibility is that they want it but know that we shall keep them away with our Magyk. If that is the case, I pray that they do not find out that we have lost it. As for the second idea, they have something to do with the disappearance of our powers, in which case they shall probably attack in matter of weeks."

The extraordinary wizard looked around the room solemnly and was interrupted by Septimus bursting in.

"Marcia! Jenna! I was attacked! Merrin Meredith I—"

"Merrin Meredith?!" exclaimed Marcia, shocked. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. He managed to run away. Izzie felt him break out of her energy cocoon on the way."

"Isadora? What has she got to do with this?"

"She saved my life! Merrin was about to stab me. I couldn't use Magyk, it wouldn't work."

"Ah yes Septimus, I know that. My Magyk doesn't work either."

Thinking of something, she turned around at the two guards and the messenger behind her and said:

"What you have just heard is strictly confidential. You are not to spread word of this to anyone. Am I understood?"

The three concerned gulped and nodded.

Alther came forward, confused.

"What are you talking about Marcia? How is our Magyk gone? And as for Merrin Meredith, he must be stopped. Send guards out for him or go do it yourself but for heaven's sake, he is dangerous. Why he would have killed Septimus if it weren't for the young Isadora!"

Marcia seemed bristled at being spoken to so directly, especially by her old tutor but she remained composed.

"Alther, Merrin Meredith is the least of my worries right now. The northerners may lead an attack anytime and we are not prepared! Plus we don't have any Magyk and—"

"Marcia," cut Alther, "You should take everything into account. That boy is a threat to you! The least we want is to have a second army to try and overpower us!"

Jenna felt tired of this war debate and she sneaked out of the room silently. As soon as she had walked out of the palace door, the girl smiled at herself. She knew where she was going; she would pay Beetle a visit. Rather than walk on the stone paths under the burning sun, the princess decided to take the long turn through the Ramblings, where she could get some shade. She ambled pointlessly, trying to clear her head of the information she had just got. Jenna knew she should be terribly worried like Marcia and Sep were but she just couldn't find it in her. She was confused, curious and outraged but not afraid. She supposed it was due to fact that she trusted her brother and his tutor too much to doubt that they would ensure her safety and that of her people.

Suddenly, Jenna was jerked out of her dreamy state. She noticed a young girl who seemed about her age wondering around looking bemused. The princess presumed from her exotic and lost appearance that the girl was not from here. She moved closer and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Jenna Heap!"

"Oh hey, I'm Barbara," the girl replied with a smile. Everything about her shined with confidence. Her sea-green eyes had a determined twinkle to them and her posture was sure and athletic. She had very straight dark brown hair with tanned skin.

"Um…I've never seen you…You're not from here are you?"

"No", sighed Barbara. "I come from a nearby town…"

"So um… why did you come here?"

"Aaah… I knew that question would come sometime, I didn't expect it that soon though…"

"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't mean… Well I—you don't have to answer …" Jenna blushed.

"No no it's okay. I don't mind. I ran away. You see, my parents are both really rich and clever, they have secure, well-paid jobs and I am just not study-remember-school-related-stuff material. So I never did well in my studies. The only thing I'm good – or even forgive me for saying but talented – in, is sports. You can now imagine the classical story. My ambition is to become a racer. I'm in the school's track-team and, this week, we had a competition which would make us miss two days of learning. Unfortunately, my parents consider that two extra days are going to make a huge difference in my grades so I was forbidden to go. But now I'm fed up. I'm just going to try my luck here. My cousin is twenty one years old and she lives there so I'm going to stay with her for a while. Well anyways, enough about me. You are…?"

"I'm Jenna the… well the princess of the castle…"

"Oh… well it's an honour your majesty,"

The latter chuckled embarrassed.

"You don't have to call me that!"

"Yeah, I can tell you're not the sort of person who would go around expecting people to kiss your feet. I was being sarcastic."

Jenna was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure whether Barbara was complimenting her. Plus what kind of a girl would use sarcasm so bluntly to someone who she did not know? As if reading her thoughts, the tanned girl added.

"I tend to use such sarcasm a lot. You'll get used to it!"

The princess had to smirk at such self-assurance. This was apparently Barbara's way of suggesting they meet again.

"Sure. I'll see you around I guess."

"Yeah, bye!"

The two girls went back their own way, each thoughtful of the bond they had just created.

That night, Izzie had a dream. A dream that thoroughly unsettled her. She dreamed of a boy, a boy who she felt she loved with all her heart. Yet, she had already agreed to herself that she loved Septimus. So why was she dreaming of Merrin Meredith?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** Hello. Firstly, I am sorry that chapter took me so long, I had a very busy week =S. None of these character/settings belong to me. Um we can't answer anonymous reviews, so I guess I'll just answer the one I got here.**

**Daydreambeliever95 -- First of all, thank you so much for you kind review! I am glad to hear your feedback! Yeah, I hate Merrin too. And Barbara is going to get important soon. The Septimus and Izzie thing should solve out soon. Anyways, onto your questions. Quijam: It's basically a kind of magic but instead of using charms to do things, or wands or anything else; you use a beam of energy. The energy is fuelled by your emotions and each 'Quijam-practicer' has a leading emotion which they will use to create more effective energy beams. For example, if say X's leading emotions was anger, if he wanted to push a leaf by a few centimetres, he could use whatever emotion he was in at the moment because the energy required would be very small. But if X wanted to kill someone or lift a tree or something, he would have to think of something that makes him angry, so that his energy would be stronger. I'm sorry I'm terrible at explaining things! Does that make sense? If it doesn't please tell me and I will try to answer the question better. =S Oh and you also mentioned Barbara's track-racing. No you're absolutely right, it's not random at all. I really had no idea what else to call it so I just called it track. But I agree it's a little too modern for Septimus Heap! =S I'll see if I can change it. Anyways, thanks a lot for reading and reviewing this. Lol I am actually assuming that you will read this chapter because if you don't I can't reply to your review.**

**Anyways, on with the story!!**

Chapter 5

Septimus was sitting at his desk trying desperately to read an old book telling the story of the castle's extraordinary wizards and what they had contributed to the castle but found that he couldn't. Half of his mind was consumed with thoughts of Izzie and the other half felt asleep. In fact, the sleepiness was slowly gaining in space in his brain, making the information he was reading seem separated from his mind by a thick layer of glass. With a sigh, the apprentice gave up, put the open book down and rubbed his knuckles to his temples. A strange dizziness was overpowering him and he felt sick. He stood up to go get some water and the room spun. Suddenly, a wisp of pain caught him in the ribs and before he knew it, he was on his knees, gasping for breath. For another few agonising seconds, he had the sensation that razor-sharp daggers were crossing his body. He gave a cry, the sound dulled by the buzzing in his ears. Then, everything went black.

Madam Marcia Overstrand had just reached the front door of a house which she would rather never have seen again. It was located on Snake Slipway and had been home to Una Bracket, ghastly housekeeper of Weasel Van Klampf. The two women had a strong distaste of one another and Marcia had, after a scandalous murder attempt in which the latter had been involved, exiled both her and her scientific master. Now though, the house belonged to Marcellus Pye, a 500 years old alchemist, who also happened to be very close to the top of Marcia's most disliked people list – the list was quite a long one because, there were not many people who the extraordinary wizard appreciated – she was about to knock. If Marcia was to be honest with herself, she would say that it wasn't seeing that awful alchemist which she dreaded so terribly. It was the fact that she wasn't so sure she hated the alchemist that much anymore. The wizard had vowed never to let romance get into her life again, not after having been pushed away as cruelly as she had been. She had no idea how but this Marcellus Pye, the one who had captured her beloved apprentice, had found away to her heart, too fast for her to do anything about it. Worst of all, Marcia knew that she had no chance with a man like that, who had been married previously and was probably still very attached to his wife. She was determined to get the man out of her head, before it all became too difficult for her to bear. Today was, she decided, the last time she would see Marcellus full stop. Now, with her palms sweating and her heart beating fast, Marcia felt like a ridiculous teenager, who was anything but in charge of the situation.

With a deep breath, she knocked the old knocker, purposefully ignoring the bell next to her hand.

The door open and a good-looking man peered at her, stifling a gasp of surprise.

"Madam Marcia! I – What a pleasant surprise! Err… come in please, come in!"

Marcia stepped in cautiously and followed her host to a small and dark room, of which he hastily opened the velvet curtains. The wizard sat down on a voluminous couch and looked around, taking in her surroundings.

She was in a round chamber, with few windows and little light. The walls were of a pale tan colour and the floor a brown carpet. A petite glass table stood right in front of her and Marcia crossed her legs anxiously.

Marcellus took a seat on the same red sofa as she, though keeping a reasonable distance, and rotated his body, so as to face her directly. The woman was speechless for a few seconds as her gaze was lost in the depth of his handsome brown eyes.

"So," he began, "how may I help you?"

"Well…Um… You know about how we lost all our Magyk?" she asked unsurely.

"Yes! A dreadful thing I must say."

"Well, considering you knew so much about the stone, I thought you might be able to help with how to get it back…"

"Oh…Well…there is an old rumour…More of a legend really…" he ventured, knowing Marcia's dislike of unproven facts.

"Go on please."

"There is a place, far in the Ice Kingdom, where the energy that gives you your Magyk is controlled. It would not have been difficult for the Northerners to reach it and stop the power from getting to you."

"But how can they have stopped it?"

"I am afraid that I do not know…"

Marcia contemplated what the alchemist had just told her. If they didn't have their Magyk, there was no way they would win this war. Someone would have to go to the Kingdom of Ice and see what was happening there. However, that person could not be anybody. They had to have a minimum of Magykal skill. But most wizards would be needed to defend the castle. Especially her… or not! Marcia realised with a jolt that as a woman wizard, if there was no Magyk, she was absolutely no use to anyone. That made her the obvious choice for the journey. Yet it wasn't something she wanted to undertake by herself.

"Would you like some tea?" offered Marcellus politely.

"That would be nice," she answered absentmindedly.

He raised and left the room, in direction of the kitchen.

Marcia, a wave of fatigue and lassitude washing over her, leaned back onto the couch and let out a cry of pain. A sharp sensation had just zapped through her chest, a sensation very similar to the one Septimus was experiencing at that same moment.

The alchemist, having heard her scream rushed to the lounge, only to find his guest clutching the armrest, her knuckles white and her lips pursed as she tried to hold back another yell and to hide her sudden weakness.

As he saw her, proud and strong, fighting her discomfort, something stirred inside him. Something which could be nothing else but love… Just then, Marcellus swore to himself that he would never let the woman sitting so straight on his sofa experience any kind of trouble. Starting from now.

The woman in question drew a long awaited breath and, to her horror, it would not come. She felt blood churning up in her face, coloured dots flashing before her eyes and and a blanket or stiffness falling over her limbs. Her heart was hammering madly, echoing in her ears and her lungs were aching, bursting in their desperate need for oxygen.

Then Marcia's body surrendered and she fainted back on the cushion underneath her, limp as a doll.

At the sight of her fragile figure, white and motionless, Marcellus almost fainted himself. He knew if he looked at her pale face any longer, he would give way to panic so he let his scientific and practical side take action. The alchemist reached down and lifted the extraordinary wizard into his arms, trying not to tremble when she rolled her head onto his chest. After a long deliberation, Marcellus decided to lie her down in his bed. Firstly because it was the only clean and done bed of the house, and secondly, it was the room adjacent to his lab, meaning that he would be able to find some sort of medicine for her without going too far.

He put her down on the mattress, her head resting on his dark blue pillow and he lifted the warm duvet on top of her unconscious form. He walked over to his lab and fumbled in a glass cupboard and retrieved a pink flask, with a transparent liquid wobbling inside. Marcellus grabbed a jar of honey, a spoon and a small glass on his way out. He sat on the very edge of the bed and dug the spoon in the honey, taking it out full. He then added a few drops of the transparent chemical and lowered the spoon to Marcia's mouth. Using his other arm to sit her upright, he squeezed the concoction through her thankfully unclenched teeth made sure she swallowed it. He put her back down on the bed and thought sadly that he had already broken his promise.

Now, Marcellus finally got the chance to gaze at his guest's face. Her black, curly hair was surrounding her face, falling down to her shoulders and her long eyelashes were casting shadows underneath her eyes. If Marcellus was to be honest and fair in his looking, he would have to say that Marcia's features were too prominent for her to be genuinely good-looking. She had high cheekbones and he chin jutted out slightly. Yet it was always said that beauty is in the eye of the gazer and that applied perfectly. Marcellus did not remember having seen someone as full of charm; except perhaps for his wife, Broda Pye, who he had loved with all his heart. But Marcia was so lively, so vivacious, so filled with life, how could anyone not love her?

Marcellus waited and waited for there was nothing more he could do now, until she woke up.

Meanwhile, Isadora was sitting and talking with Master Yu, her Quijam teacher.

"So you are saying there is no more Magyk?"

"Well, I'm afraid so… You see Septimus couldn't use his when needed and we all know how talented he is," commented Izzie.

"Hmmm… Wait, are you saying he tried to use his Magyk?" asked the professor, suddenly more alert.

"Uh yes I think so…Why?"

"Then we must go to the wizard tower at once! Young Septimus Heap is in grave danger…"

At that warning, Izzie went pale and stood up immediately.

Ten minutes later, the two arrived at the top floor of the wizard tower. Remembering a long ago visit, Isadora found Septimus' room and had to keep her self from screaming. He was lying on the floor, unconscious, in a pool of blood.

Barbara was running. She was running through the streets of the castle, her ponytail flying behind her. Her cheeks were reddened with effort and wind, her feet were bouncing energetically off the floor and her green eyes were shining with bliss. All the passers moved across when they saw the young girl, so as not to get in her way so Barbara was not expecting to run into a boy and to end up sitting on the stone pavement with a twisted ankle.

"Oi! Watch where you're going," he grumbled, turning around.

The girl was about to mutter an apology when the words died in her throat. In front of her, stood the most unpleasant boy she had ever had the misfortune of crossing. He had cropped dirty blond hair, dark eyes, a very thin face and an insolent look.

"Who—who are you?!" she exclaimed.

"My name is Merrin Meredith," he answered haughtily. Merrin felt his stomach doing a rather complicated flip. The girl was beautiful beyond belief. She had an exotic complexion and an athletic body. Merrin had never experienced anything while standing next to a girl yet, just then, he had.

"I—I'm sorry for um making you fall," he said, surprising even himself.

"Uh no problem…" answered Barbara, rotating her ankle and wincing at the pain.

"Are you hurt?" asked Merrin concerned.

"Umm.. Not really, I've seen worst." she was taken aback, not having expected the boy to be so considerate.

"Will you need any help?"

"Nono! I'm fine. Thank you though!" Barbara felt a little guilty. Merrin was being so helpful and all she wanted him to do was get out of her sight.

"Wait, can you just tell me your name?"

"I'm Barbara," she smiled, before limping back down the street.

_Barbara_ muttered Merrin to himself, savouring the sweet wound of the name…

**AN:**** Is Merrin a little out of character with Barbara? Well, please Read and Review and tell me what you think!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Hello. This chapter is quite boring and inactive, I'm so sorry. **

**Marciarox – Hey! Thanks a lot for reviewing! I'm glad my writing makes you happy!! Btw, I totally understand you because, in my opinion, Marcia is the best character to ever have existed in the history of fiction! She's so awesome! =D Don't worry, I would never kill her like that! **

**Thanks to anyone else who reviewed! You are so great!!**

Chapter 6

Merrin Meredith was deeply troubled. He had spent all of last night thinking of beautiful Barbara and her amazing body. He had completely neglected his other duties – which included planning his attack on the castle, terminating the princess, extraordinary wizard and her apprentice, and many others. But it wasn't the fact that another evening had been wasted, or even the fact that Merrin was terribly in love that upset him so much! It was that his mind was in absolute turmoil. Because he had just woken up from very odd dreams which confused his feelings. He had dreamt of Isadora Delmor, a girl which he hated and vowed to kill. Every time he saw that girl's face, he was filled with unbelievable passion. That, he thought, was unnatural. He could not love two people at once.

Meanwhile, another man was experiencing rather singular sights. Marcellus Pye stared, dumbfounded, as Marcia Overstrand overcame some kind of transformations beneath his eyes. She stirred and moaned as her curls became even more glossy than usual, her face formed into a bit more of a baby roundness, her lips plumped up and she gained about one or two centimetres. With a start, Marcellus realised he had given Marcia a de-aging potion instead of the awakening one he had planned to feed her.

Marcellus had to say the change was literally stunning. Her new-found youth advertised particularly that liveliness and energy that he adored so much in her. The question was, what would Marcia think of his mistake? The alchemist was under the impression that most women liked to look younger and, in fact, a lot of money was made by selling them facial creams. But Marcellus had learnt enough about Marcia to understand that she did not exactly fall into the category of 'most women'. There was not much point in speculating up answers until the wizard woke up. The man did not want t give his host too many potions at once so he did not try to accelerate her return to consciousness. But then, he did not need to because Marcia suddenly opened her eyes.

She blinked, trying to clear her eyesight and the first thing that her pupils managed to focus on was Marcellus. At once, a fuzzy, peaceful sensation enveloped her and she smiled at him. Marcia's brain was all clogged up and she could not remember what she was doing or who she was but she knew one thing; she was very in love with this man!

The alchemist couldn't help smiling back, though he could tell something was unusual. Considering how much Marcia hated him, there was little chance that she would wake up in his bed and grin at him.

Suddenly, the woman's memory kicked in and she remembered her pretend dislike for Marcellus and hastily wiped the smile off her face.

"What—what am I doing in your bed? Where am I? What happened?" she snapped, though not as harshly as she had meant to. Marcia felt apprehension grip her sides; the last time she had woken up in someone else's bed, it had been under nasty conditions and, as she could recall nothing of how she had come to lie in Marcellus's bed… The man sighed and sat down.

"You fainted."

Marcia choked back a snort.

"I _fainted_?" If he was going to make up a lie, he might just as well come up with a good one!

"Yes. You had come to see me about how to get your Magyk back remember?"

_Magyk back… _It was all coming back to her. She nodded slowly.

"Well, I went to get some tea and I heard you scream. Then when I came back you seemed in pain but before I had time to do anything, you fell unconscious."

Marcia felt her cheeks going red. She had screamed and fainted in the one person's who she hated and loved at the same time house. Yet, even her embarrassment could not dull the fluttering of her heart at the concern in Marcellus's eyes when he retold the story.

"And then," she whispered.

"Then I carried you to my bed and I prepared a potion for you to recover and…" he faltered. The extraordinary wizard was looking at him expectantly, with a mixture of anger and alarm. The man knew he would have to tell her and deal with her reaction.

"I meant to give you an awakening potion but I accidentally gave you an eternal youth one. So you look about 25 right now…"

Relief flooded over Marcia. She had gotten a terrible feeling just then only to learn that she had been completely next to the plank and that she now appeared 10 years younger than she was.

Marcellus, on the other hand, was waiting anxiously for her response. Surprising even herself, she beamed at him and his face was literally illuminated.

Septimus was in a very confused state of mind. He was semi-conscious, with his eyes closed and breathing evened but he could hear and feel all that was going on around him. The corner or his head was warm and stinging yet he could feel something wet being applied to it. Forcing his ears to concentrate on the hushed voices, the young boy detected a conversation.

"I think he'll be alright. Is he conscious?" The girl speaking sounded familiar and her tone was soft and melodious to his sense of hearing.

"Well his head should be fine. The question is whether he has enough energy regained for his brain to turn on. Why don't you check?" This voice was rougher, possibly belonging to an old man. Wise-ness and tranquillity shone through the timber of it.

"Um…OK, I'll try…" she answered uncertainly.

Septimus felt a cool hand on his bare arm and a bolt of energy zapped through his limb. Someone was exploring his body with an unknown energy. The boy was sure that person could have read all his thoughts, figured all his feelings, mastered his will. Yet, he also had a certainty that she would never do it. The apprentice would have expected the feeling to be extremely uncomfortable but it was in fact soothing. There was one thing that current of energy threw through him and that was love. But it was only love in the form of energy. He could tell that the girl loved _him_. Then the power retrieved, leaving Septimus curiously bare.

"Well… He has a bit but it won't last him long…" commented the girl in her pleasant voice.

The young wizard was shocked. What did they mean by it wouldn't last him long? Forcing his tired eyelids to open, he found himself gazing into the hazel eyes of Isadora.

"Oh, you're awake!" she murmured, sighing in relief.

"What happened?" he slurred.

Izzie hushed him with a slim finger top his dry lips. He noticed he had his head lying on her lap, resting on a blood-soaked towel. A position which Septimus had no desire to leave.

"Your Magykal energy is vanished for now. That means that, not only can you not do any Magyk but when you do try to do some, your body searches desperately for a source of energy until you have none left. Then, after around twelve hours or so, your body suddenly realises you have nothing to live with and it turns off. That's why you fainted. And I'm guessing that cut on your head is you hitting the desk as you fell. You're quite lucky actually because most people don't survive something like this. It proves you're strong!"

Septimus almost smiled at these words. Izzie thought he was strong! A chilling though struck him and he gasped.

"Wait, what about Marcia?! She cast a charm too!"

He attempted to sit up in panic but the girl held him down firmly, though going pale.

"Are you sure? Wait, I'll try and see what is happening to her…"

Isadora closed her eyes and a look of intense concentration passed through her face. She opened them again and nodded reassuringly.

"She's at Marcellus Pye's house. She's awake and I think she's in the same situation as you…"

"What is my situation?" inquired Septimus.

"You've got a little energy and it might last you a day or two if you don't move…"

"Wait. What happens after that? Will I die?!"

"Well you would but don't worry, we'll find something before then. Master Yu is working on it." She was trying to make her tone light-heartened yet it was heavy with concern.

At a loss for words, Septimus acquiesced wearily.

Master Yu spoke again.

"Something will need to be made about Madam Marcia; she must use as little energy as possible. In fact, as she is much older than her apprentice, she may only have half a day at the most."

Septimus turned his head in panic and Izzie gave her tutor a warning look.

"It doesn't mean she'll die after half a day. It just means she'll loose consciousness. She would still be okay…"

This was only partly true because yes Marcia only would lose consciousness but it would be much harder to save her afterwards meaning she would most certainly not be okay.

Back in the house on Snake Slipway, Marcellus was in great commotion. He had just received a message rat which told him not to move or tire Madam Marcia in any way. He knew that message rats were very expensive and were generally used in crisis. So it was with a heavy heart that the alchemist walked back into his bedroom and saw his host terribly pale in his bed.

"What was that?" she asked faintly.

"Shhh," he begged, "You must not talk. You must not do anything to tire yourself. This is what the message rat explicitly said."

Seeing her look of utter confusion, he continued.

"Master Yu and his apprentice, Isadora sent it. Apparently, your apprentice, Septimus is in the same condition. Don't worry though, he is fine," he quickly added.

Marcia smiled weakly and observed the house around her.

"You have a beautiful house," she remarked.

Marcellus was glad she liked his house. In fact, he did not want her ever to leave it. But he could not tell her that.

"You are welcome here anytime you want," he answered kindly.

"Thank you."

The wizard searched her host's brown eyes to try and decipher what he meant by that. In them, she read sincerity and affection. Marcia knew she should try to stop loving him, to stop swimming in his charming eyes before they drowned her. She couldn't help wondering whether he might like her just a little. He was so nice and polite…

She sighed and instinctively, Marcellus placed his hand on hers; the contact making both of them blush.

Suddenly, Marcia felt herself going dizzy. The same way she had before yet, much more violently. She was practically sure she would die, right now. That didn't really upset her as much as it should have, yet there was no way she was leaving without telling Marcellus how she felt. Without thinking, she whispered:

"I love you."

The latter was stunned. She loved him… She _loved _him! But he did not waste anymore time rejoicing because she was presumably suffocating right before his eyes. Doing the only thing he could do in this case, Marcellus took an alcohol-imbibed cotton and pressed it to her nose. The effect was radical and her breathing went back to normal. She opened her eyes fearfully, feeling worst then pathetic. She was all set to get up and run off, anywhere, as long as it wasn't here. She would not survive the embarrassment of having to talk about what she had just admitted. How could she have been stupid enough to think of death?!

However, before she had time to do anything, Marcellus took her hand in his own. He placed one arm under her back, and lifted her body. He gazed at her face and kissed her lips gently. She kissed him back with more force and for a moment everything was perfect. Then, the alchemist remembered she was supposed to be resting and pulled away. Unexpectedly, her cheeks had regained a bit of colour and her green irises were shining like they usually did. She smiled and fell asleep, snuggled in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****Hey. I am sorry, it has been so long since I updated. I am so busy these days! This chapter is a bit… weird…**

Chapter 7

Master Yu had just come up with an idea to save the extraordinary wizard and her apprentice and he was attempting to explain it to Isadora.

"We need to give them energy regularly until they recover," he said in his usual calm tones.

"Ummm okay but how?" wondered Izzie, puzzled.

"Do you remember when we studied passing emotions?"

"Erm…. Oh yes."

"Well, we can do the same thing but, instead of focussing on the person's feelings, we can focus on their energy…"

Izzie seemed to consider these last words for a moment and, when the idea dawned on her, her worried face broke into a smile.

"Right, I understand. Are you going now? I'll come with you!" she volunteered, standing up abruptly.

The old man sighed and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her going any further.

"My dear, I want you to do it," he said gravely.

"M—m—me? But… Why? I'll never manage it!" spluttered Izzie.

"That is where you are wrong. You will be an unbelievably powerful woman in a few years time Isadora. You are a very exceptional case."

His praise was greeted by stunned silence and he continued:

"Take me for example. I am an average Quijam practicer. When I was fifteen years old, someone noticed I had the power. Which is, of course, not an everyday occasion because not everyone has that power. But anyway, I did the emotion test to see which my dominant emotion was. As is the case for most people, the range between what was to be my leading feeling and all the other feelings possible was very small. My leading emotion was serenity. It is not a particularly strong emotion, nor a particularly weak one. I lived my life and I had several apprentices. The most powerful had anger as her dominant and Hatred not too far behind. I hesitated but she did not seem particularly dangerous so I decided to train her. She had too very strong emotions at the top, but there were not at the top by much. Then, I met you Isadora. Your leading emotion is love; the most powerful emotion. The most powerful because it has no boundaries. Hatred makes people unhappy. It creates a sentiment of repulsion and revenge but no real bond, no real link. Hatred is strong; it is after all, the opposite of love. It is strong but not powerful. It can move a mountain but it cannot make the sun shine. It can cause pain, ruins and sufferings but it cannot make someone smile. You Izzie, I never told you this but when I did the test, your love towered above the other emotions. You love unconditionally, blindly. When you meet someone new, you will love them unconsciously. You don't know that you do, because you love everyone the same. Well never as much as people who you consider close. I must imagine that you and your friend, the princess must have a very close relationship. But anyways, that is what makes you so happy Izzie. So happy, yet so unhappy. You live with your love; you only ever see the positive side in others. Yet, when someone you care about is sad, you feel their pain as if it were your own. You are not protected against life. You live in a fantasy, where the world is pink. You ignore the shadier parts of humans, you don't see them the way they really are. For others, you are a treasure Isadora but for yourself, it is a different question."

Izzie was not sure whether this was meant to be a compliment or a reproach. As if reading her thoughts, Master Yu added:

"This is not a quality but neither is it a vice. It is your personality. It will give you many cheerful memories, many enjoyable moments. You are of an enormous help to others, you can cure wounds and scars in their souls that not many could. Yet, you are vulnerable. You must learn to shield yourself from deceit, cruelty and evil. Because when it will come, and it will come soon, you will suffer my dear. Suffer a great deal. Now, we really should go over to Septimus and Madam Marcia before they get too tired," he concluded hastily, leaving his young apprentice shocked at the sudden change of subject. But there was no time to waste on that and she quickly stood up, heading for the door.

Merrin Meredith lounged the mountain range, cursing himself for situating his rendezvous some one thousand metres up. He rubbed his sweaty hands on his grubby shirt and exhaled deeply. Finally, he reached the top, bathed in moonlight.

To his great irritation, Merrin was slightly apprehensive. Was it all really worth it? Was it worth betraying his homeland, his home city? Sacrificing every thing for what? But the boy knew the answer to that. And this answer was what fuelled his determination for good. He wasn't giving away anything important to him. No one had ever cared for him, taken him seriously, called him anything else than stupid. He was doing this as a last chance to be appreciated by someone; to be of use to something; to belong somewhere.

Far in the distance, footsteps were approaching. This was it, there was no going back. Strangely, Merrin felt very calm, as if this was the right thing to do.

A man suddenly appeared in the range of the moonlight. He was tall and the little that could be seen of his face seemed brutal and harsh. He jumped of his ride, long blond hair flying with the impact. He inspected the wiry boy standing before him and suppressed a snort.

"What do you want?" he asked nastily.

"To help you," responded Merrin, unhesitantly, taking himself — and his interlocutor — by surprise with his strength and coldness. The man kept his face as stony as marble and questioned again:

"And what have you got to offer?"

"I live in the castle and the people there do not suspect me. I will spy on them for you or foil their attempts to victory."

The Northerner considered the words for an instant.

"What do you want in exchange?" he demanded bruskely.

Merrin gasped; this was the moment.

"I want respect…" he began.

"What else?" cut the man with an impatient gesture of the hand.

Merrin settled against telling the man this was not exactly treating him with respect and added:

"And I want an important part in the community when you have won the war," he concluded.

This left the Northerner speechless for a minute. The boy was without scruples, ready to give away land and friends for wealth power. Yet, that was what he wanted. Cruel, selfish, merciless allies that would not back off from the tasks he would set them. There was clearly more to this kid that he had first perceived.

"Very well, we have a deal," he accepted, extending his hand which Merrin hastened to shake. "I am referred to as Gustave."

"I am Merrin Meredith."

"I shall put you on a trial right now," lied Gustave. In fact, he was about to give the Merrin boy a very difficult and risky mission, one which he would not want to sacrifice his followers for. "If my assertions from the inhabitants of the castle are right, they will not take long to understand how to get their Magyk back. There is a place that they can go and they will find it easily. I want you to gather up your own army in a few hours and stand guard down there with them. The ice palace; you know where that is?"

Merrin nodded slowly.

"Oh and one last thing…" Gustave took some sort of black object from his pocket and pressed it hard on Merrin's forearm, who felt a burning pain on his affected limb.

"This is our mark. It is hit with a spell and we can always track you down. So don't go getting any silly thoughts of desertion…"

Merrin nodded once more and his new leader's voice softened by a fraction.

"We can also keep in contact through your mark. Just push it hard and think of me and I will talk to you."

On those words, Gustave was off, like a wolf through the night.

Meanwhile, Septimus Heap was sitting in his bed, feeling highly reinvigorated and cheerful. Izzie had just passed some energy through to him and, as she had dome so, he had been able to perceive a lot of her feelings and emotions. He now had the certitude that she loved him.

"Thanks," he murmured quietly as she flexed her fingers wearily.

"You're welcome," she smiled.

"So… How are you these days Izzie?" he wondered.

"Me? I'm good!" she replied. "How about you?"

"Same… You know I read a book recently… It reminded me of you…"

"Really why?"

"The heroin was called Isabelle but everyone called her Izzie…"

"Oh ok…What was it about?"

"It was a romance story… A tragedy, a bit like Romeo and Juliet…" he admitted.

"I didn't know you read romances," she teased.

"No I don't normally!" he blushed. "It's just this one was actually the life of Jonathan Swamps, who was a past extraordinary wizard and his wife was called Izzie…"

"Oh OK…" she said absentmindedly.

"What about you?" probed Septimus. "Have you found your Jonathan?"

The young girl tensed slightly.

"It depends… Would a Jonathan mean he would have to feel the same way?"

"Not necessarily…"

"Then I guess I have found mine…" she sighed.

"How do you know he doesn't like you?" quizzed the apprentice.

"Well why would he?"

"Why wouldn't he?" he challenged.

There was as embarrassed silence as both realised what they were hearing and saying.

"Well I guess I should get going…" informed Izzie.

"No, please don't go! I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I didn't mean to hurt you! I would never hurt you! I—" Septimus went quiet.

The young girl turned back slowly and looked into his eyes, lost for words. Their faces were inches apart, getting closer…

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door. Both jumped back with a start and Septimus yelled:

"Open!"

A girl with long blonde hair walked in. She looked about fifteen or sixteen years old with grey-blue eyes.

"Lucie! What are you doing?" exclaimed Isadora.

"Master Yu wants to see you. It's an emergency," the girl responded.

"Who is this?" puzzled Sep.

"This is my sister Lucie. Luce, this is my friend, Jen's brother."

"Jen has a brother? Oh right yes… Septimus am I right?"

"Uhhh yes…"

"Well Iz, you'd better get going, Master Yu sounded very urgent…"

Shrugging, Izzie stood up and walked out the door. Lucie smiled politely and left as well, leaving Septimus to muse over the day's events…

Marcia was walking along the ramblings. She had come to the one conclusion that she absolutely had to go on that trip to the Ice Palace and she was on her way to see Master Yu to ask him when she could go. Marcia was feeling very happy. Marcellus had just told her he loved her, which was more than she could ever have asked for. Plus, Izzie's energy boost had left her strangely peaceful. She turned a corner and almost crashed into a young girl who had just come out of a shop. If she had been in her normal mood, she would have snapped at the girl and stormed off in a huff. But Marcia was feeling quite disposed to be lenient today.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" apologised the girl.

The extraordinary wizard studied the child interested. She had brown hair, pale eyes, tanned skin and an athletic body.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Barbara… I live with my cousin."

"Oh… Well goodbye then…"

Barbara smiled and took off, sprinting through the streets. As she saw her running, fast as lightning, Marcia had an illumination.

"Stop! Stop!" she called, darting after her but finding that she would never catch up.

Luckily, Barbara heard and she halted and waited for her.

Marcia did not feel like being delicate in what she was about to ask.

"You are amazingly fast. I am going on a trip to the Northern lands and I cannot go alone. It would be very helpful if you came along…"

Barbara stared uncomprehendingly and slowly nodded.

"Uhh Okay… I mean… What are you going there for?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell you now. It is very important and will determine the future of our city. I am on my way to see how soon I can go. The latest I will wait is tomorrow…"

The girl considered the proposition. She was required for her speed which was quite praising. Besides, she did not have much to do in the castle except occasionally helping her cousin.

"Yes," she agreed, "I'll go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marcia glanced dubiously at a worn out wooden door with the words MASTER YU QUIJAM PRACTICER written in gold letter. The white paint was pealing off, leaving brownish patches and a flicker or two of metal was all that would be seen on the rusty hinges. The wizard raised her fist and banged hard on the door, frowning as some of the paint suck to her hand in the process. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the smiling face of a young lady. She could not have been older than twenty-three and her face showed it quite amply. She had black hair, tied in a ponytail, a fringe which fell on one side of her forehead and reasonably white skin. She would easily have been mistaken for Asian if it weren't for her eyes. She had very pretty eyes which twinkled playfully. They were of a very light brown colour, with flecks of green and orange. She smiled at the newcomer and straightened her pink tunic.

"Hello! How may I help you?"

"Good morning," greeted Marcia uncharacteristically cheerfully. There was something about that woman which made her likeable at first glace. "I am looking for Master Yu."

"Are you? Oh well he is currently doing an experiment in his lab. I am not sure whether he can be disturbed at the moment… I can call his apprentice for you if that can help?"

"Uhh… Yes, please do," she asked. Izzie would probably know what to do.

The housekeeper walked over to the stairs and called out loud:

"Izzie! Izzie dear, there's someone to see you!"

"Oh alright. I'm coming Chloe!"

Footsteps could be heard down the staircase and, moments later, Isadora emerged, her hair slightly messed up and her cheeks red.

"Oh Madam Marcia! Hello, what can I do for you?" inquired Izzie, managing for the time being to control her shyness.

"Hello Izzie," she said. I need to talk with Master Yu. Urgently…"

"Umm… Okay… I—I'll see what I can do," promised the brown-haired girl as she slipped down a corridor on the left. Marcia heard a door open and the voice of a hushed conversation.

"Master Yu will be right over in a few minutes. He just needs to finish his experiment." Izzie knew better than to explain to Marcia exactly what kind of experiments her tutor was conduction. She was aware of the extraordinary wizard's feelings towards Science and Physiks and had no desire to aggravate her.

But the latter did not seem in an aggravated mood at all and, instead of complaining about the delay, she smiled at Izzie and sat of the straw chair Chloe pointed for her.

Tue to his word, the old Quijam worker came out of his lab an instant later and escorted Marcia to one of the many rooms that consisted his house.

When they were sitting down behind smoking cups of tea, Master Yu readied himself to listen to Marcia.

"May I ask what brings you here Madam Marcia," he wondered.

"I was coming to ask you something. Someone has told me that –"

The woman faltered as she saw her listener's irises shine with merriness. Being so experienced with emotions of all kind, he had not had much difficulty at noticing Marcia's love and the way her face lit up when she had mentioned that someone.

"What it so funny?" she demanded disconcerted and a tad bit cross.

"Nothing! Please do go on."

"Very well, someone told me that I could re-activate the castle's Magyk by going over to the Ice Palace and, obviously, I have to try. And I cannot loose anytime. I want to know the soonest I can leave."

Master Yu was silent for a few seconds as he considered the best way to convince her not to go.

"Firstly, do you realise that going to the Ice Palace is a very long journey; one that will take you at least a week. That means that, when your Magyk has returned, you will not be able to make use of it during the war until a significant amount of time. Secondly, you are quite an important leader in the castle and I am sure people would be unsettled greatly if you were to leave for so long. But to answer you question, you will not be fully recovered until… one month. That means you cannot undertake any physical activity until... say three weeks."

Marcia let his words sink in before exclaiming horrified:

"Three weeks? You cannot be serious! I have to go sooner! Why by that time we might be Northerners… No no, I will not leave later than tomorrow. Look at me now, I have perfectly enough energy!"

"Yes you do now but, tonight, you will need Izzie to give you some more energy. Everyday, you'll need it twice for about two weeks and then once a day for the next week or so…"

The wizard shook her head. She had no choice but to go, the future of the castle was in the balance and besides; she did not like the idea of depending on anybody, as sweet and good-natured as that person may be.

"Well too bad! I have to do this. For the castle and its inhabitants. Even if I have to die in the process, I'll do all I can to protect them." Marcia couldn't help feeling a bit apprehensive at those words. She would definitely die for the castle; it was her job after all. But she did not really want her life to end now that there were so many things to make it enjoyable. She wondered what Marcellus would think if she died… Would he be sad? She mentally slapped herself. Why was she even thinking these thoughts? They were far too vain. Marcia had learnt long ago that vanity would never bring her anything but unhappiness.

"Madam Marcia, dying won't help the castle…" said Master Yu gently.

"Yeah well, it's all I might be useful to so I might just as well try right?" she snapped bitterly.

The old man, finally understanding his guest's problem sighed and begun:

"Madam Marcia, you may have lost your Magyk but that doesn't not mean you cannot be any use to anything else. But if you are this desperate to go, I suppose something could be arranged…I will ask my apprentice Izzie to go with you, that way she can give you the energy you want."

"Oh but… I wouldn't want to make Izzie do anything she doesn't want to do…"

"Don't worry… If you know anything about Izzie, you'll know that there isn't much she wouldn't want to do if it could help others," he smiled. "The only problem is that I will have to be the one giving energy to your apprentice, Septimus which will be quite difficult…"

"Wait… I don't want to endanger Septimus in anyway!"

"No Septimus should be fine. It will just be a bit tiring for me…"

"Oh…" Remembering that politeness had that she should at least act concerned about the man's well-being she added. "But I wouldn't want to tire you!"

"Aaah, my dear. If you are ready to sacrifice your life for the castle, the least I can do is feel slightly tired wouldn't you say? I have to admit, I had never noticed it before but the castle is lucky to have you as an extraordinary wizard. You are quite brave I must say… Brave and selfless; remarkable qualities for a leader."

Marcia tried her best not to blush under his praise though it cut through her resistance like a knife through butter. In all her 15 years of being extraordinary wizard, Marcia had always wanted someone, other than Alther and Septimus to tell her she was doing a good job. Master Yu had just fulfilled one of her biggest dreams. Unaware of the commotion he was causing, he continued:

"Anyways, I sent for Izzie a few seconds ago because I have something very important to tell her. If you wish, you may wait for a few minutes and then ask her to come with you. I am sure she will accept."

"Very well, I will do that, thank you ever so much for your help. I am also going with a young girl – Barbara I think her name was – who looks about the same age, so they should get on quite well."

When they walked out into the living room, they found Isadora and Chloe chatting animatedly near the empty fireplace. Due to the mischievousness of one and the maturity of the other, they had a strong bond and were pretty much on the same platform, giving them a lot to talk about. At the sight of Master Yu, they turned and Izzie stood up, ready to follow him along. Chloe fixed Marcia another cup of tea and some biscuits and went to clear up in the lab.

Ten minutes later, Izzie came out, white as a sheep and trembling with shock. The wizard could tell this was obviously not the best time to request anything but she was in to much of hurry to waste anytime on tact.

"Izzie, can I ask you something?"

The girl jumped out of her daze and nodded numbly.

"I am going to the Ice Palace to retrieve our Magyk. I have already gotten a young girl Barbara, who is an excellent runner to come along, you might know her…?"

Isadora acquiesced; Jenna had told her about her meeting with Barbara.

"Well anyways, I am still quite weak from this ridiculous charm I tried to cast and yet I cannot loose anytime. So Master Yu suggested that I you come along with us. That would actually be good because it would be useful to have someone with some kind of magical abilities in case of trouble. Anyway, I was just wondering if you would be willing to do the journey with us…?"

"Of course! Yes I'll come that's no problem. I'll need to find a way for my father to let me go but yeah, I'm sure it'll be alright. When are we leaving?"

"Well… I would say no later than tomorrow morning… Can you meet me at 10 at the wizard tower?"

"Yes, that's no problem. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Bring a light backpack with things you cannot do without. And bring warm clothes; we are going to be in snow for a while."

"Okay, I will! See you tomorrow then I guess," concluded Izzie, seeing the woman desperate to go and do whatever else she wanted to.

Marcia beamed gratefully at her and after a quick goodbye, she walked out.

Izzie sat in her place, dizzy with all she had learnt. Her head was spinning with the force of it all. She knew talking about it would help… the question was to whom? Obviously, her three sisters needed to know… Or at least her two eldest, Vicky and Lucie… As for Maddi… She was perhaps a little young… And her father deserved to know as well. Izzie suddenly wished she had a mother to talk to right now. Apparently, mothers were supposed to be there whenever you wanted to talk… Her mother had died when she was four, while giving birth to her sister Maddi.

There was one person who would help though. One person who she wanted to see more than anyone else right now. Who she could tell everything while she told her sisters; after all that person was as much part of her family as she was, considering they spent most of their lives together. Isadora smiled at herself as she went towards the palace. She was going to fetch Jenna.

Merrin Meredith had dust all over himself, along his throat, in his eyes… But that was nothing compared to the nervousness he felt. One he felt so badly that it was giving him goose bumps. Trotting down the badlands in search of Simon's observatory was not something Merrin had thought he would have to do again. But here he was though, this time, he would be the one in charge. If all went according to plan…

The boy was not sure what his welcome would be like since him and Simon had parted more than two years ago and a non-too-friendly manner – including Merrin throwing Sleuth, who he had stolen from Simon before running away, right into that ghastly Madam Marcia's hand and then leaving Simon to deal with the consequences. But hopefully, the latter would forgive whatever grudge he still held against him when he heard Merrin's proposition…


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Alright, it's been two years since I haven't written anything, but I'm back on it. I can't really say anything in my defence, but if any of you are still there, than I can only thank you. For the time being I decided to stick with the beginning, and just carry on, but I might go back and edit through the first chapters. It's been a while, and I**_**'**_**m a bit rusty, so if anything doesn't make sense, please tell me, ill try to explain or fix it.**

**Bear with me! Thanks, and enjoy the very muchly late chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

Izzie was running down the street, the cobblestones beneath her feet all blending into one. Her hair was coming loose of its braid and flying into her troubled eyes, and her breath was coming out in short puffs. She was not used to running for very long, but she needed to get to the castle as soon as possible, so that she would have a better chance of catching Jenna in between queenly tasks. Her mind was in complete turmoil, and she had to fight her thoughts bringing tears to her eyes. _How was this possible? Why hadn't anyone ever told her about it? And, most importantly, what was she going to do about it?_

Izzie forced those questions out of her mind, and tried to focus on more urgent ones instead. She hadn't really been paying attention when she had agreed to follow Madam Marcia on her quest, and she was now going to have to find a way to keep her promise. She was more than happy to help of course, and she wanted to do whatever in her power to protect the castle from the war Jenna had told her about, but following Marcia did have its weight. Her father would never forgive her, and she would miss her family and Jenna terribly. There was also the fact that Marcia was not very easy to get along with, and that she was apparently bringing some other girl along. Izzie knew who Barbara was, thanks to Jenna, but she wasn't too comfortable with going on a journey with two people she barely knew, when all those she loved were at risk, battling a war. Nethertheless, she wouldn't think twice about going on the journey. She understood why she was needed, and there was very little chance Madam Marcia would get out alive with no Magyk, or Quijam. She just wished she had been a little more aware, and asked for more information on where she was going, so that she would be emotionally armed for it.

The young girl shook her head forcefully. She was wasting time and brainpower. The only thing she wanted to do now was to get to Jenna, and tell her what Master Yu had told her.

Even though she was only a couple of minutes away from the castle, Izzie slowed down to a brisk walk, her panting breath no longer able to support her run. She was just about to reach the main doors, when someone called out her name:

"Izzie!"

It was Septimus. She unsuccessfully tried to surpress a smile, all thoughts of seeing Jenna, her trip the next morning, and Master Yu's shattering news vanishing from her mind.

"Hey there!" she said happily, grinning at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to visit Jen… I have to put up some more **protection spells **as an extra measure before the w—nothing" He caught himself, a guilty look on his face.

"I know about the war," Izzie said, teasingly. She frowned, and continued in a more serious tone:

"But is it really that bad? Jen told me we would win it easily. I didn't know she would be in danger…"

She shuffled her feet uneasily. The thought of leaving a vulnerable Jenna behind while on her journey with Marcia made said journey even less inviting.

"That's not what Marcia says… Our **Magyk **is missing… She's going to get it back. She should have been the one putting all these spells up, but she needs to spare her strength for tomorrow…"

"I'm going on that journey too," Izzie informed him. He looked alarmed, and as though he was about to protest, but she asked:

"Hold on, how are you going to put up spells if you don't have any **magyk**?"

"Well, it's a complicated procedure. I'm putting up spells that will activate when there is enough **magyk **in the air to do so. I am basically setting up the basics for the spell, and it will activate itself when it can."

"Sep… that might be dangerous. Do you remember what happened last time, when you and Marcia both fainted? Well me and Master Yu think it might have been a result of attempting to use **magyk **that wasn't there. It would have taken a huge toll on your energy, and that's why you fainted. If you do it again, so soon after the first time, you won't have fully recovered, and it could kill you."

Septimus felt his stomach flip at the sound of the concern in her voice. He wanted to sing out loud at the thought that he might mean anything to her, but he replied:

"I don't have a choice Izzie. Jen's life is at stake."

Izzie opened her mouth to contradict him, but then closed it. He was right about that. She was lost in thought for a moment.

"Well…" she begun hesitantly, "I think there's something we might be able to try… Maybe I can pour some Quijam energy into you while you put up your spells. Hopefully that will be enough for you to stay safe."

"Alright," agreed Septimus. " That's probably the best we'll get."

Izzie nodded half-heartedly. She didn't like the portion of risk that was still involved, but she couldn't put Jenna's life in any more danger than she already was. Plus, if things went wrong, she would be right with Septimus, and hopefully there would be something she could do.

They started walking around the castle, and after the first few spells were successful, they both started to relax, and chat. Twilight was approaching, and darkness was beginning to settle.

"Izzie," said Septimus gravely, instinctively grabbing her hand. She looked up, her hazel eyes meeting his green ones, and waited for him to finish.

"I—Are you sure going on this trip with Marcia is a good idea? I mean, you might get hurt. It's going to be very dangerous, and well… I really don't want anything to happen to you."

Izzie sighed.

"I know it might be dangerous but I don't have a choice. Marcia needs me to give her energy, and she won't survive very long with no **magyk **at all. We all have a part to play in this, and it looks like mine isn't here for the time being."

Septimus looked away. He was truly much more worried than he wanted to admit. He cared about Marcia, and would be devastated if anything was to happen to her, but he just couldn't imagine life without Izzie. Even though he had hardly spoken to her before, she was always around, being Jenna's best friend, and he had always been curiously drawn to her.

"Just… Just be careful alright?"

He was holding her hands in between his, and their faces were inches apart.

"I will," she whispered, but made no attempt to move. They were silent, just silently gazing in one another's eyes, listening to one another's unsteady breathing. Then, Septimus, leaned in, closing the distance between them, and kissed her.

Meanwhile, Marcia was making her way over to Marcellus Pye's house. She was still unsure of whether she was prepared to embark on a relationship with him, but there was no way she was leaving without saying goodbye. She also felt strangely hollow at the thought of being away for so long, and leaving him defenceless against whatever would arise from the coming war. Had things not been as they were, she would have left him a **protection charm**. Then again, had things not been as they were, she wouldn't have needed to go anywhere anyways. Marcia sighed, slightly irritated at herself. She should have known better than to open her heart again, and technically, she had no time for such trivialities as relationships. But this felt like more than a triviality, and she had not been able to help herself.

Marcia reached the door and knocked without hesitation. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Marcellus opened the door.

"Madam Marcia!" he exclaimed delighted.

"Oh please," she protested, "Call me Marcia."

"I—erm—very well Mad—Marcia. Come in, come in," he invited, his hand brushing her shoulder as she stepped through the threshold, sending shivers down her spine.

He led her into his dimly lit kitchen, and begun to make tea.

"Jasmine tea for you, right?" he asked confidently.

"Erm, yes," she replied, puzzled as to how he had known.

He smiled at her enigmatically, as if having read her mind, and went back to making the tea. A comfortable silence followed. Marcia realised that it should have been awkward, or at least unsettling, but she felt no need to compensate with words, and just felt content to be near him. Eventually thought, she cleared her throat, knowing she would have to tell him why she was here.

"Marcellus, I am leaving," she said, more abruptly than she had planned to.

He turned around slowly, confusion on his face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm leaving the castle. I have to go on a journey to get the castle's **magyk **back. I will be back soon though," she added quickly, seeing the look of dismay painted on his handsome features.

"But it is so dangerous out there! Why you could, you could… die" He whispered the last word, seeming to shudder at the thought.

Marcia was uncharacteristically speechless. Although she had to admit she was pleased that he cared so much, she had not planned for him to react so strongly. The haunted look in his eyes was painfully tweaking her heartstrings, and she contemplated giving him a hug. She settled for placing her hand on his arm, not directly meeting his eyes.

"Come with me," he said softly. "I have something I want to give you."

He took her hand, and they walked into the adjacent room, which contained a bed, a desk, and a rather large collection of various alchemy stones, mixtures, and whatever else. Marcia glanced around her, trying not to make her disdain towards alchemy too obvious. Instead, she enquired:

"Why do you have a bed in here?"

Marcellus gave her a timid smile.

"It's for all the nights I stay up late researching. It's usually all I can do to get to the bed without collapsing."

Marcia nodded, and sat down, a little stiffly, on the edge of the bed. Marcellus rummaged noisily inside his cabinet, and finally, took out a delicate golden box. He sat on the bed next to her, their knees barely touching, and handed it to her wordlessly.

She opened it to find a beautiful turquoise stone, tied to an intricately woven black string. She looked up questioningly at him:

"Well, I – It's beautiful. But what is it for?"

"It's a protection stone. It has properties that should help give you energy when you need it, and if you are unconscious, keep you alive for longer that you would normally. I planned to give it to you to wear when we were actually at war, in case something happened to you, but I guess you will need it sooner."

Marcia detected an inch of reproach in his voice.

"I'm sorry Marcellus, but I have to try to restore the **magyk **before the Northerners attack. Otherwise, we will all die. Thank you for the necklass though… I…I am touched that you would think of making it for me," she spoke her last sentence quickly, going slightly pink.

"Marcia, how could I not? If something was to happen to you I… well I don't know what I would do."

His expression was both adoring and miserable. Marcia did not know what to answer to that, and, throwing caution into the wind, she kissed him as tenderly as she knew how. His response was immediate. He knotted both his hands in her curls and kissed her back fervently.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in her neck. At those words, Marcia sank down further into his strong arms, and lost herself to the feeling of his hands on her body.

Merrin Meredith was spending a very uncomfortable moment. Simon had not reacted very well to seeing him again, as he had expected, and Merrin had almost been stabbed twice. Even worst, Simon had also threatened to report Merrin to the castle guards, who would inevitably throw him in prison, and probably hang him for high treason. Simon had started to cool down though, and despite his initial surprise and disbelief at the idea of a war, he was now thinking over Merrin's proposition attentively.

"So you want me to work with you to undermine the castle from the inside? You do realise that we are throwing away our past, and all of our country members? If this fails, we will be killed, and if it succeeds… well we will be responsible for the death of all our friends and family."

"What friends and family? There is nothing left for us back there," scoffed Merrin, hatred in his voice.

Simon seemed taken aback by the younger boy's newly found confidence.

"Speak for yourself boy! I have a family, and I have my girl Lucy, who is living with her parents, until I manage to clear my name. If I go along with you in this, I will never be able to do that, and she will probably never forgive me for it."

"She'll probably be dead," stated Merrin dispassionately.

Simon glared at him, and he cowered back slightly.

"If we do this, we're taking Lucy out first."

Merrin muled that over for a moment.

"Fine. You'll have to put up with her. Not my problem."

Simon nodded briefly, then frowned.

"You still havnt told me what I need to do."

"I need you to make it as difficult as possible for the castle to fight back. That means I need you to kidnap or kill all of their leaders, including that bratty princess, and that lizard-woman who always looks like she is sucking lemons."

Simon hid his discomfort at kidnapping his sister again by smiling at Merrin's description of Madam Marcia.

"That shouldn't be too hard. But if I do kidnap the princess, everyone will be out looking for her. It won't be hard for them to find us…"

"Well, maybe you can lure her out with something, and then kidnap her. Just make sure that idiotic scribe who seems to be so fond of her doesn't tag along. I can't seem to recall what his name was. Something insecty…"

Simon was silent for a moment, and then he smiled cruelly.

"Oh we're not going to lure her out and kidnap her. She's going to come right to us. Trust me on that one; I know exactly what I am doing. Merrin my boy, if getting rid of Jenna is really all you need to win the war; I can assure you it will be won easily."


End file.
